Practice Makes Perfect
by Peggie
Summary: When you're ten adults can be hard to figure out!


Practice

Disclaimer: DC Comics and Time/Warner own All the characters; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright

Practice Makes Perfect

By

Peggie

Bruce was stood outside Alfred's room with his ear pressed firmly to the door. Something was wrong with Alfred, he had been distracted and withdrawn for several days. Not that he had deliberately let Bruce see this, it was his forced cheerfulness that sort of gave the game away. At first Bruce thought maybe it was because it was almost Christmas that Alfred was down. Bruce himself always felt a little blue on the run up to Christmas. Although Alfred and Leslie did their best to make Christmas special, it was never the same as it had been when his parents had been alive. 

Then he thought that maybe Alfred and Leslie had had a row. But when they had visited the clinic the day before yesterday, to drop off Christmas cards, Alfred and Leslie had spent their usual fifteen minutes saying goodbye to each other. Bruce couldn't understand why they needed to spend so much time kissing, it was kind of sick making. He'd said as much to Maggie, Leslie's secretary, when he was sat on her desk, outside Leslie's office, waiting for Alfred to take him home. The woman had laughed lightly, "You're ten aren't you young man?" Bruce had nodded "Just wait till your a little older. Then you'll understand!" Maggie had told him smiling. When adults gave him that sort of answer, instead of explaining properly it infuriated Bruce.

If it wasn't Christmas or Leslie that was upsetting Alfred, and Bruce was pretty sure it was nothing he had done; Alfred was strict, but fair, he always told you if you were in trouble; then what was upsetting him? He'd began to worry that Alfred may be ill, he could even be dying! He had cried himself to sleep last night convinced that was the reason Alfred was upset. Mike Franks said their butler had become ill and had died within six weeks and he had been younger than Alfred. If he was ill though Bruce couldn't upset him by asking. Because you shouldn't upset people who were ill. So Bruce had resorted to spying on Alfred to try and discover what was wrong.

He was listening in to his friend's nightly call to Leslie. Even if he didn't tell Bruce, surely he'd tell Leslie if he were ill. She was a good Doctor, if she knew she'd be able to make him better. Alfred's voice was very low, he couldn't make out the words, but he was laughing every so often. It was strange that Alfred only seemed to really laugh when he was talking to Leslie. Bruce heard Alfred replace the receiver. He was about to tiptoe off when a rather angry voice told him to come in.

"Was that interesting enough for you young man?" Alfred asked sternly. His face was red with anger. Bruce looked at the man frightened, not because he was in trouble, but because Alfred was upset and that could cause him to die faster.

"Alfred please don't get upset," the boy begged tears forming in his eyes, "it's not good for you!" 

Alfred was becoming ever more angry. "What do you mean it not good for me!" the man demanded, Bruce wasn't usually this arrogant.

Suddenly the boy was stumbling towards the bathroom, worried Alfred followed him. He supported the boy's head as he was violently sick. Then wiped the boys face with a damp cloth and gave him a glass of water. 

Bruce was crying, he couldn't stop himself. He was so scared and so tired he just wanted to curl up and cry out all the pain. It wasn't fair that Alfred was going to die, why did everyone he love die?

Alfred was totally at a loss as to what had upset the young master. He picked the crying boy up and cradled him close. He sat on the side of the bed holding the boy tight, rubbing his back gently, softly telling him everything was all right. The boy was clinging to him as if his whole life depended on holding on. Alfred was worried, the boy was feverish. Using the phone next to his bed he called Leslie.

Within twenty minutes the young doctor was in Bruce's room checking the boy over. Alfred had put him to bed and was now stood near the door looking very worried indeed.

"Bruce dear, whatever's wrong, is it because you're missing your folks?" Tearfully Bruce shook his head and glance towards Alfred. "Alfred would you leave us for a few minutes please!" the doctor said.

The man was about to protest, but then just nodded and left.

Leslie found a very worried Alfred pacing the length of the corridor. "He's alright there's nothing physical wrong with him, he's just very frightened."

Alfred blinked "Frightened? Frightened of what?"

"Of losing you, he's got it into his head that you're very ill and about to die."

Alfred sank down on the nearest chair. "But why would he think that?"

"Because you've been upset, but pretend not to be in front of Bruce. He's very perceptive to people's feelings, he's not good at understanding what he's feeling but he does know when something is not right."

"So why didn't he just ask, I am always up front when he want's to know things." the man said.

"Oh Alfred, he was scared if he asked he'd upset you and make you more ill. Besides, part of him didn't want to know."

"The poor boy!" Alfred muttered. He entered the boy's room. Bruce was laid on the bed facing the wall. Alfred sat on the side of the bed. "Master Bruce." the boy remained looking at the wall. "Bruce, come on son turn over." reluctantly the boy did. "Bruce, I am sorry, I frightened you. I am not ill," the boy looked at him, disbelief evident in his face, "honest. Have I ever lied to you?" Bruce considered this question and shook his head. "I am fit and well and I don't intend leaving you for years and years ok."

Bruce looks at Leslie for confirmation. "Alfred's telling the truth Bruce, if he wasn't I would have made he stay in bed, like I make you do, when you're ill, now wouldn't I."

Bruce slid across the bed and hugged his friend. " Alfred, you're sure you're not going to die for a very long time." 

"I intend to put it off for as long as possible young man. Do you want to know why I was sad?" Bruce nodded. "You know my niece Sarah, the one studying to be a doctor." Bruce nodded he had seen photos of Sarah, and all of Alfred's rather large family in the man's room. "Well Sarah is getting married on the 22nd of this month and she asked me to give her away."

"And you don't want to give her to someone else?" Bruce asked wide-eyed.

Leslie stifled a laugh and Alfred just managed to stop his face breaking into a grin. "No young man, I am very happy that she's found someone to love, who seems to loves her just as much. I really would be proud and honoured to go to England and give her away, but I can't. That's why I've been a bit unhappy."

"But why can't you go, we could be in England tomorrow if you want. I'll buy the tickets. We could go and see some of the places you've told me about. Leslie can come too." the boy was becoming quite excited. He noticed Alfred had closed his eyes and was sadly shaking his head. Bruce swallowed hard and looked at his friend "If you don't want me to go with you that's alright Alfred." the boy said sadly. "You'll want to be with your real family, not me, wont you? I'll still buy you a ticket, Leslie too if you'd like her to go with you?"

Alfred's eyes snapped open he looked at the tearful boy in disbelief. He hugged Bruce to him. "Of course I want you to come with me Bruce. But they won't let me take you, I've already asked the trustees."

Bruce looked confused, he knew the trustees had final say on most things but he didn't quite understand why their decision would stop Alfred. "They can't stop you going on holiday can they?" he asked.

"No, but they can stop me taking you."

"So why don't you go and I'll stay here." the boy said rather sadly. "I can look after myself for a few days if you want to go and be with your real family."

"Bruce, you're my family. Remember what that judge said in court, we we're legally a family, and I am not leaving you at anytime, especially not at Christmas." 

The boy hugged Alfred tight. 

"I've already told Sarah that I can't go to England, although it upset her, which in turn upset me, she understands."

"I wish I understood those trustees." Leslie muttered darkly. "They just seem hell bent on causing you problems." 

Alfred smiled, "Come on young man get your face washed and your robe on and we'll have mince pies and tea in front of the library fire while I read you both a real Christmas story, a Christmas Carol." Hurry up we'll be in the kitchen getting the tea ready."

Bruce walked in on Alfred and Leslie kissing again in the kitchen. He really didn't understand why they took so long doing it. Seeing the boys pained expression the couple started to grin then laugh. "Sorry Bruce," Leslie said "we didn't mean to put you off you supper!" Laughing the young doctor took the boys hand and under Alfred's, mock, disapproving gaze raced him to the Library.

They had a wonderful evening, Alfred was very good at reading stories, and he could do all the voices. He also made the scary bits very scary. By nine o'clock Bruce was falling asleep. Alfred carried him up to bed and tucked in.

Next morning when Bruce went into the kitchen Leslie was sat at the breakfast table eating pancakes. She smiled at the young man. "Bruce dear would you like to go out to visit some friends with me today? I've asked Alfred if he'll do some baking for the clinic's Christmas sale of works day. I thought you and I could go out and leave him to get on in peace. Bruce nodded. He ate his breakfast quickly, much to Alfred's dismay. He then raced off to get his coat and gloves. When he got back to the kitchen Leslie helped him on with his coat while Alfred cleared the table and set out his ingredients for baking. "'See you later Alfred!" the boy shouted as he headed out of the back door towards Leslie car. When Leslie hadn't immediately followed him he looked back into the kitchen. Seeing the boy's disapproving look Leslie quickly kissed Alfred and grinning back at Bruce muttered "Is that how it should be done?" Solemnly the boy nodded. Leslie face broke into a wide smile and Alfred laugh could be heard all the way to the car.

"Where are we going?" the boy asked.

"We're going to get Alfred's Christmas present. He's going to get his trip to England and we're going too." 

Bruce liked it when Leslie sounded like this, she had been like this the day she'd managed to get the trustees to agree to Alfred becoming his guardian. They had arrived at the Presscott house just as the family were finishing breakfast. Leslie asked to see David Presscott on trustees business. Leslie was one of five trustees appointed to see to Bruce's welfare. The only problem was she was the only one concerned with the boy's happiness rather than his wealth. As a result she frequently found herself a lone voice of reason when it came to matters concerning Bruce.

They were shown into the study while the butler went to inform the Master of the house.

Very soon a rather flustered David Presscott entered the room. He took one look at Leslie's face and sighed.

"I know what this is about Leslie, and the answer is no. Bruce can not leave the country with Alfred, un-chaperoned. I've spoken to the other trustees and they agree with me." 

"Well they won't be un-chaperoned, I will be going with them as a impartial escort. "

David Presscott nearly choked, "Impartial, Good God Leslie, do you think we're idiots, we know what's going off between you and Pennyworth."

The door opened quietly and Bruce spied Sylvia Presscott enter the room. 

"The fact that Alfred and I are seeing each other is nothing to do with this."

David gave a derisory laugh. "Oh sure Leslie."

"Look all Alfred want's to do is be able to go to England and give the niece he's supported through university and medical school away at her wedding."

"We have no problem with that Leslie, in fact Alfred is owed so much leave he could stay a month with his family if he want's to." David said his voice very reasonable.

"He doesn't want to stay a month he only wants to be away ten days. But he won't go without Bruce and Bruce wants to be with Alfred over Christmas, don't you dear? Bruce nodded.

"Like I said I'll go with them as a representative of the trustees."

"I am sorry Leslie but you wouldn't be acceptable as an impartial representative. No Bruce stays here. What Alfred decides to do is up to him."

"What about an impartial representative who would be acceptable to the trustees?" Leslie asked. "You don't seem to realise how much this is upsetting both Alfred and Bruce."

"Leslie where would we find someone willing to leave their family over Christmas just so you and your friend can go on a jolly to England. David said with contempt. 

"Oh, I don't know," Sylvia said, "I've always liked England and it would be nice to be there for the Sales."

David turned around sharply and looked at his wife.

"It would also be more relaxing than organising and hosting the banks annual Christmas ball, the Golf club's dinner dance and of course the family Christmas dinner. I am sure your mother could handle that for me. I mean it's not fair to be splitting Alfred, Bruce and Leslie up at Christmas. I don't blame Alfred for not wanting to leave Bruce at home. It would take a real Scrooge to want to leave his boy alone at Christmas."

David was eyeing his wife with concern. "What about our children?" he asked. "They would be disappointed if you weren't here for Christmas."

Sylvia smiled sweetly "Oh I am sure our daughter would understand once I'd explained it to her, after all you're always saying how like me she is! I am sure she'd be able to explain it to the boys."

David swallowed a couple of times. "I am sure that if Leslie is willing to accompany them, then we could let Bruce go with Alfred. But we would insist on arranging flights and accommodation."

Sylvia smiled a sickly sweet smile at her husband. You'd best get it done then dear. A suite at the London Hilton would be nice. You can get one with three bedrooms, remember we booked it when we took the children. They will need to be there a couple of days before the wedding and it would be a shame to rush straight back and miss New Year with Alfred's family. They will also need a car. Why don't you and Leslie get it all sorted while I take Bruce to collect his present so he can take it with him."

Leslie kissed Sylvia on the cheek as she joined her for coffee. "Thank you so much for that, you don't know how much this will mean to Alfred."

Sylvia smiled, "So how are things going between you two. Do I need to be getting a new hat?" she inquired.

"Marriage is not on my list of priorities Sylvia, you know that."

"What about Alfred's list of priorities?" Sylvia asked.

"Bruce has the top spot there, and that's why I love him so much. Also he's willing to accept our relationship on my terms. I know he'd offer marriage tomorrow if I wanted it."

"Plus they're getting better at kissing!" Bruce chipped in. "It didn't take them hours to say goodbye this morning. Sometimes it took ages when they were practicing!" 

Leslie had gone bright red and Sylvia was rolling around laughing as David entered the room. He looked at the two women confused, "Don't ask!" his wife managed to say.

He handed Leslie an envelope, "All your reservation details are there. The Wayne trust will pick up all bills. Bruce has $250 spending money, we will want receipts as always."

They arrived back at the Manor in time for lunch. The kitchen work surfaces were piled high with baking. Alfred was sat having a well-deserved cup of tea. Bruce went to sit next to his friend. Leslie passed the boy the envelope. Bruce handed it to Alfred. As the man opened it his face registered shock and disbelief. Happy Christmas the boy said hugging his friend. Alfred returned the hug. 

Leslie lent over and kissed him quickly. Alfred looked at her puzzled at the brevity of the kiss. "Now we know how to kiss properly we don't need to practice so much." Leslie said. At Alfred's inquiring stare she said "I'll explain later! Mind you they do say practice makes perfect so maybe a bit more practice is required." she said kissing him again much to Bruce's disgust.


End file.
